SlytherIn
by MOVED-STRIDER STRIPES HIATUS
Summary: Feelings start to develop for the oblivious Harry Potter. But once their romance begins to develop, they must escape obstacles to strengthen it, or perhaps will it fall apart?  currently rated T
1. starting bliss

**DRACO**

You know that feeling when you start to feel that strong emotion coming up in your chest? It comes out tiny, unnoticeable, so you pass through. But when you see that one person again and again, that tiny bud of feelings start to evolve and seep into your brain until it clearly verifies its existence.

Draco Malfoy, damn. You are in love with that Potter boy.

It was clear that I always hated him. Every insult pleasured me, but after all this time I was insulting him, the pleasure came from seeing him. Now the guilt comes back, stabbing my brain. I'm calling myself a freaking chav for not noticing this strong emotion.

And I wonder, I freaking wonder, if he can still return feelings for me after all this bloody hate. Because hell, I do love him.

Did that mean I like men? Well, Potter himself is a boy. And yes, I do like them, only the particular ones, like Potter himself. I haven't be able to train myself to say his first name. And Christmas is coming around soon, and they'll be mistletoe dangling from the ceiling, letting lovers everywhere enjoy the gentle touch of each others lips.

It sent a funny jolt in my butterfly-filled stomach. What if me and the Potter _kissed?_ I've have never, no matter how rich or handsome I am, kissed someone.

I have studied Potter's face. At first, my reaction was 'that-ugly-shit', because of my hate for him. And the bud of emotions begins to pop and he becomes 'attractive-dearest.' He had messy tresses of dark ash black hair; his eyes were green as a raging rainforest. I wanted to feel the press of his lips against mine, wet, gentle, only slightly repulsive at first… But it melts gently together, only making my emotions wrap around each other more tightly, letting the thrust of love spill over to the sides.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy!"

Charms, Flitwick. I am deadly asleep.

I feel the gentle 'wap' of his feathery quill. A couple of Gryffindors stifle a chortle. Potter's face is staring at me, his expression slightly confused with mixtures of annoyance. I understand this facet of his face is for hate, but I can already feel the heat of his glare rise up to my face. _'Crap,'_ I think, "Sorry Professor, I have a bit of a cold." Flitwick nods curtly.

"Now, can someone tell me the spell of _Wingardium Leviosa_?" Granger's hand is already raising high to the ceiling, not much of a surprise there. Weasley's chuckle mixes with Potter's laugh.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _This love feeling has gone quite off of the hand. Am I that in bloody love to be jealous of that idiot ginger? The laughs stop and Granger answers the easy question and life goes on. Meanwhile, I am confused with this aching heart I hold.

More questions are addressed and answered. Soon enough, the dreading hour ends and mid-time meal comes. Can food be the cure to my deepened love for Potter? I ignore Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe who are chasing me; wanting a word with my off behavior. _'No, I don't want to talk.' _I ponder; my shoes are pounding furiously against the hallway. Then 'bump', this person crashes down as I fall down on my arse.

"Watch it, Malfoy."

This voice that I am drawn to, the tone that seduces me. Anger, isn't it? I look down, "Your heading the wrong way, you idiot." It's Potter. He's kneeling down, feeling for his glasses. As he finds them, he's three feet closer to me than usual. Potter collects his textbooks. My mouth is dry, the impulse of a abusive response. "Stuff it, Potter. The Weasleys can't afford manners?" The heart that's overfilling my love for Potter is oozing with pain. 'No, I didn't mean it," I think. My mouth is begging for the release of the sentence.

But I can't.

Potter cringes; he wraps the books against his chest. The depressing thought of the possibility of Potter returning the love I have for him decreases. The hallway is clear, the last few steps of his shoes disappeared. I am the idiot that is hated by a crush and is gloomily alone, sprawled against the glassy hallway. 

_727 words. That's the least I wrote this year. XD _

_Chapter two coming out at mid August!_


	2. weird start for Harry

_Lool. Welcome to chapter two! Sorry, I thought it would take me longer to type, but apparently not xD. And I will like to clear up some things. This takes place during their fifth year, but Umbridge did not have Harry's quidditch canceled. You'll see how I use that later on ;) _**  
><strong>

**HARRY**

It's like a breath of fresh air, Hogwarts is.

The dining hall is crowded as usual. The Weasley twins are throwing around new novelties. Before my eyes, heaps of hot dishes pepper the elongated tables. Ron and Hermione had already taken their seats, and are now motioning me forward.

"Hey Harry," murmurs Ron. I know his greeting isn't that whole-hearted, seeing that he was so focused in piling his plate with food. Hermione nods at my coming to the table. "Unusually quiet, you guys are." I say, seeing this behavior as odd. "Well," said Hermione as I take my seat next to Ron. "Umbridge was being ghastly as usual. Those hard earned points just seem to disappear…" Ron snorted. "Are you kidding, Hermione? After DADA, you earn more points faster than she took them away."

Hermione nods and smiles, but her smile isn't whole-hearted either. Was it me, or was the toad woman bringing deflation to my friends? I take some food to my plate, trying to find something cheerful to talk about. It was sort of sad because when I came into the hall, I was feeling rejuvenated and happy. And the remembrance of Umbridge comes to kill it off. Now that I look around, the Weasley twin's novelties have been snatched away by Flinch. Heck, even the food seemed gloomily eaten.

I settle for some mash potatoes, because that's how my 'emotion intestines' feel today. But there's a sudden glimmer of happiness that echoes in my head. _Dumbledore's Army._

It was a group we started a little while ago, and it's been a big success so far. Bringing it up will hopefully stop the sullen moods that was swarming in their heads. As casually as I could, I said "So, Ron, how's that Patronus going?" Ron seemed to swallow quicker then he should. After throaty coughs, Ron said. "It's coming along faster than I thought it would be." He grinned. Hermione's depression about her points being eradicated billowed away. "The class is a big hit, Harry!" She pursed her lips, and waited for Snape to trudge past, "Soon, I think we'll be able to beat Umbridge!"

Our conversation became more active as we discussed what we should do next for DA. But the exchanging to words slowly peeled off as a certain Ravenclaw strolled by.

"Hi Harry," said Cho quietly. To be perfectly honest, she was a person I didn't want to see, and yet had the lust to see at the same time. Women are so confusing to be around.

"Hey Cho," I answered; I feel her delicate fingers clasp my shoulder. She offers me a smile. Her hand slips off of my arm and she turns around, walking smoothly to the Ravenclaw table. Ron glances at me, and punches my shoulder playfully. Perhaps this is an opening to being a true 'man'? Hermione though, rolls her eyes. "I think she's apologizing about the whole Hogsmeade accident, days before." Ron winked, shooting another strike at my shoulder.

Hermione says, "But Harry, you were too oblivious on the fact that she was trying to make you jealous. Do you think you should still carry on with Cho?" I laughed and said, "Hey!" But it was quite true, after Hermione explained the symptoms of female jealousy, I began to feel like an idiot of how I didn't realize. "I don't think so; she's better off with another person." I say honestly. "Besides, DA is in place. I've got more things I have to focus on, rather than silly romance." I say.

I'm already guilty in talking, because Ron and Hermione are starting an uprising between themselves. I can hear them yelling at each other, it's not a _we're-fighting-like-Vikings,_ more like _Harry's-my-friend-and-my-choice-is-better-for-him. _

I drift away, knowing for a fact I'd probably decide on my own later on anyway. A chicken leg disappears from my plate, which is probably the reason why I not that hungry anymore. But it doesn't bother me that much when I realize that I am distracted with something else.

Malfoy is by the door. He is staring angrily at the Ravenclaw table. It doesn't take me a minute to figure whose he's staring at. Cho seems like a threat to Malfoy. Seconds later, he realizes that I'm looking at him. Instead of responding with the usual finger, Malfoy reddens and becomes weirdly interested with the arrangement of his robes. He hurries to the Slytherin table.

What strikes me as weird is that he wasn't just there for a few seconds; he was probably there for a few minutes.

_'Whatever,' _I decide, only confused by the sudden scene. I devour the rest of the food and glance at Hermione and Ron. "- Cho seems a little fishy to me," says Hermione, but Ron counters with, "But he's the first girl Harry's ever met!" Hermione, astounded, says. "Then why am I here, Ronald Weasley?" Ron blurts out, "Your Harry's friend, not love interest!"

_'Their arguing about my dating preferences.'_ But for me, whether it's Cho or not, isn't it my choice to decide who I date? Hermione reads my mind. "It's Harry's choice, Ron." She takes an angry sip of pumpkin juice and leaves the table. Ron shakes his head and says, "Women, eh?"

As we being Transfurigation, McGonagall dismissed us to practice spells while she was grading papers. To Ron's realization, his Animagus essay was due today. So he uses the time to study to write a messy document because Hermione is reluctant to help him. The hour ends and Professor pulls me over. "Potter, the Quidditch math against the Slytherin house will start in the end of winter solstice. Train well against Malfoy." She says

I laugh, "Eager, Professor."

The rest of the class hours drift on and end. It's time to have a last meal of the day. But before I continue to the dining hall, I catch Wood before he walks in. "Hey Wood, do we have the field today?" I ask. His expression was grim, "The Slytherins reserved it today." Wood cuts me off and left to hallway and into the dining hall.

I didn't eat much dinner; Ron was fast enough to inhale everything, so we can be the first to go to the common room. After toying around with a chip, I looked over to the Slytherin table, out of curiosity. Some of the Slytherins were looking slightly worried. Which was quite a sight, since Slytherins were tough students, a couple of them passed by the table and I heard murmurs, "..Malfoy…injury…whisper…._Potter._"

It surprised me a little; I didn't think it was the truth at first. But then I realized how some Slytherins looked at me, it sort of was fury or hate. I shook my head, pushing my plate away from me. _'It's not it; they usually look at me like that, don't they?' _Dinner ended with a hollow feeling. Ron and I went up to play wizard chess. We were stopped by Hermione who frantically said, "Harry, Malfoy just plummeted from his broom during practice," Ron snorted again. "Great, that'll teach him." Hermione bit her lip, "That's not the point Ron, the point is that Malfoy has been saying 'Potter' for the last few minutes since he fell."

As strange as it was, a 'bud' of emotion hurtled in my stomach.


	3. confess or depress

**DRACO**

I'm floating in an abyss. Pink swirls of vivacious waters swim past me. Although I am above these waters, my body is not wet. But I began to feel drops of rain come up to my face, but it gradually becomes splashes. "St-stop!" I murmur, my hand going on top of my face to deflect any more drops of rain.

"-he's coming around Professor."

"Let's add a dose more, then!"

More odd splashes and these familiar voices; It comes to me that I'm dreaming, not physically in an ocean of pink lemonade. My eyes force themselves open and I see the faces of Goyle, Pansy and Crabbe. The stout Pomfrey is leaning over me and fixing a bandage on my shoulder. A detail that I did not miss, my torso is bare, and Pansy seems to have a liking to this.

"Get off of me," I grunt. Pomfrey looks quite insulted; she turns and goes back to another bed to tend another patient. Goyle is carrying a bucket, Crabbe is casually standing there.

Pansy flips all the hair she has and says, "You fell during the practice session. No one was there to catch you, but I was there to see it, I called that old bat and she tended you up." The damned girl seems like she needs a compliment but I refuse to give her the satisfaction.

She sighed deeply and continues this ridiculous story, "And you were murmuring 'Potter' when you were unconscious, maybe you were cursing him in your dreams?" says Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle chortle deeply, and Pansy seems amused by this. However, she's wrong. I was merely dreaming about Potter in the opposite motion.

Speaking of Potter...

"-I wanna see what's the bloody going on."

"Harry, it would be unwise if you just barge in-!"

"No! Hermione, why's he moaning my name in his sleep? Wouldn't it be better to ask the idiot himself?"

"T'sorry mate, but Hermione's right. It could avoid embarrassment."

The sounds of angry footsteps increased and soon enough they were around the hallway. Potter came into view and a harried ginger and a bossy mudblood came behind him. "You!" One part of me wants to reply dreamily with a "Me." but it seems like a stupid idea. After all, I'm the one injured and it gives Potter an advantage to punch me until I forget my name.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the bushy haired mudblood and the poor ginger, and the Boy who's an Idiot?" Pansy remarked. Her nose was scrunched up as if she was expecting someone in a higher rank. Goyle and Crabbe reply with stupid laughing grunts. Weasley's expression is full of bellicose and anger, but Granger grips his arm. Potter bustles in. He doesn't get any closer, seeing how angry he was.

They don't know it, but I'm swooning under a stoic expression. Pomfrey walks in again, she's holding the bone repair potion and a glass cup. "What is the hustle bustle around here?" Pomfrey gives the trio a glance and directs at Potter, "Well, Mr. Potter. You've been a frequent visitor here, what is it this time? Broke your bones? Bent you spine? Deepened wound?" Pomfrey clutches Potter by his shoulders and checks him. "If there's absolutely nothing, then I strongly suggest you to go back to your common room!" Potter gently took Pomfrey's clutched fingers and replied, "Actually, I came here to see Malfoy." Potter answered, he twitched slightly showing that he had no patience for the nonsense that was displayed.

However, I was quite delighted that he was here out of all people.

Pomfrey pressed her lips together. It was obvious that she had a pet peeve for pondering visitors. Making her final decision she exclaimed, "Fine. Lord! I see; you may be with Mr. Malfoy for forty-five minutes! Since that is the remainder of your time in the common room anyway! That's right, Mr. Potter. Not forty-six, not forty-four. _Forty-five._" Turning to the other five companions, she huffed, "And you five, kindly leave!" Protests to stay exploded, but Pomfrey waved them away. As the last of the people trot off, Pomfrey points her finger at Potter and hands him the potion and the cup, her expression tells both of us that it's Potter's responsibility to force-feed me it, or some sort.

She leaves the nursing area, and Potter turns around fumbling with the potion and unscrewing the cap off. His sentences are short and quiet. Only a couple of words that were he put in deep emotion were clearly said. "Stupid…Insanely ridiculous…Bloody wanker.."

He checks the label on the potion, and here was I, stupidly thinking of how Potter's eyelashes were so lush and full in this position of his head. He pours the grimy looking liquid into the cup and thrusts into my hands. "Drink it up."

I've accepted the fact that I love him, but I haven't accepted the fact that people could boss me around and I would have to follow them. See, I'm dominant. And I very well hate being bossed around about. Instead of taking it and swallowing the contents, I rudely replied, "No, Potter. Why don't you?"

He obviously furious, Potter squeezes the glass cup, and slams it against the small table next to me. The thick watery crap sloshes around and tips over to the floor. Potter begins to pace around, "I never wanted this you know? If it weren't for the fact that _you were moaning my name.."_

"Like that's new," I spat. "You were moaning Diggory's name during the summer, mm?"

"Why don't you just shut-" Potter turns around, with a horrified look plastered on his face. It distorts to anger and he rushes up to the bed, and hisses. "Where did you bloody hear that?"

I smirked, feeling his breath intensify against me, "I have my sources."

He pushes off, pacing again. And his fingers touch his scar as he feels a strap of pain burrow itself into his forehead. "…." The room is again slightly quiet. Feeling deep guilt, I take the cup and gulp down the liquid. It tastes disgusting, like swallowing mold and soap. But my shoulder straightens and pulls taut over my muscles. It's a warm feeling.

Potter snaps. "Drank it, did you?" I nod. He sighs wearily, sitting on the edge of the bed. His face is hidden under his mound of black locks and his fingers. "Don't be as abnormal as you usually are, can you tell me why?" He coughs. I lean back into the comfortable pillows.

I don't think I'm ready to tell him. But then if I keep on hesitating, what will become of me? "Er…" I murmur. Potter doesn't look back; he gazes at the tiled floor, only half-listening.

'_That's it, I have to tell him. I have to tell him. Now.' _I shift uneasily.

"Um, Love."

He's not moving, but there's a sudden motion in him that freezes him. The air seems cold, chilled to the bone. He tenses and relaxes. A small sentence is squeezed out of him. "That's what saved me."

'_Wh-what?' _It surprises me that he doesn't throw a disgusted tantrum and attempts to run away. "From what?" I question carefully.

Potter scoffs but falters, "You know who, don't you? Voldemort."

Despise being in a family that supported the Dark Lord, and such, the truth behind it was fear our lives. I jumped slightly at the name. It was sudden to hear Potter utter the Lord's name, but I really never had an elongated conversation with him.

He rolls his eyes and says, "Odd of you to jump at that."

Potter brushes his bangs off of his forehead, "You fancy me, huh?" he murmurs in his hands, however, his voice is slightly full of doubt. It was only normal for him to feel that way. There was that many insults a person can take at once, a portion from Snape, a handful from me, and a cup of taunts each year from the Dark Lord himself.

The silence was awkward, and it was making me regret of what I just said, _'I jumped at him. My response was too quick.' _Panic races inside my body, climbing in all the different pillars, making my heart jump with every beat.

"Hogsmeade, we have a trip tomorrow. Ron's got detention. Hermione thinks that her Exceeds Expectations for Charms on her essay isn't good enough. We'll meet up." Potter says airily, getting off of the bed.

My mouth is dry, _'Seriously?'_

Potter grabs a pillow from the other end of the bed and flings it at my face, there's some strength here in the throw of the pillow.

"Try any funny business and I'll stuff your mouth with snowballs."

_next chapter is the date in hogsmeade, wooo. : _

_but i'm working on the 7__th__ chapter for My Butler, In Love. _

_After I post that 7__th__ chapter, the forth chapter of SlytherIn will be up._

_In the meantime, if your familiar with the anime kuroshitsuji, and the pairing sebasciel, My Butler, In Love will hopefully fill up that gap for this one xD_

_Thank you for following harry and draco's path of love c:_


	4. happy couple and nervous friends

**DRACO**

"Hey Pansy, is my hair alright?"

Saturday morning, breakfast was coming along in about a half an hour. That amount of time gave me the right minutes to worry about my appearance.

Pansy was sitting on my bed, swinging her legs around. She probably hoped her skirt when high enough for me to take a glance, but my eyes had no interest in taking a peek. She pursed her pug-like lips, and said, "Draco, your hair is fine, who are you getting gussied up for anyway?"

'_She hopes this was her.'_ Women can be seen through like purest glass. I comb my fingers through the blond locks and they fluttered, contained a 'bed-head' look. Potter will probably see this as funny business and proceed to stuff my face with snowballs.

I combed my hair flat.

"No one in particular, I can feel good about my appearance, right?" I answer. Blinks come across my eyes, _'Am I worthy?'_ I wonder. Pansy resumed to tossing her hair in a way she thinks that was 'flirtatious'. "I was thinking that you and me should go somewhere out of Hogsmeade. I mean, the damned place is _sooo_ childish, and that Puddifoot café going to make me puke."

This makes me reconsider places we should go to, if I take Potter to Puddifoot's, he'd take his has an insult and yes, stuff my mouth with snowballs.

I don't answer her as I adjust the belt to rise below my abdominals and button my shirt five times. This is my first time feeling self conscious, and this was all for the Chosen One.

"Draco, did you hear me?" she rasps, annoyed. "I heard you fully and clearly, but my answer is no." I say bluntly. _'She's annoying. Get off of my case.' _ _Pantsy _is not accepting my answer; she would rather take the opposite route. She says "Why not?"

"I'm going to torment Potter." I lie.

It's really the opposite though...

Pansy cackles and nods, "That I can agree to." She leaves the room, _finally_, leaving me alone to fuss around. Adjusting my shirt again, I make the final decision to leave the first two buttons undone.

I make my way out of the Slytherin dormitories, and I take my jacket with me. My heart begins to beat against my throat as if it was readying itself to jump out of my mouth.

**HARRY**

"Are you going to be lonely?"

Ron is shoveling food into his stomach as if it would repel the fact that he had extended detention. Hermione is not paying attention at all, her quill is moving fast across the sheet of parchment. "..not good.. Only three paragraphs in five minutes.. Hermione, what were you thinking?" she murmurs. I am sitting there, blinking. "I don't know, mate. I'll find something to do." I say, pokerfaced.

Hermione finally stops writing and looks up, "Hagrid's coming too, Harry." I nod, but I my stomach still leaves me with a hollow feeling. They are trying to make me feel better, knowing that they will stay in Hogwarts on this day. Hermione purses her lips, concerned, "You want me to come with you?" I shake my head, "It's alright," I answer. I mean, who would want to find their best friend dating their mortal enemy?

'_It's only for today. Not tomorrow, just today.'_

Ron just about finishes his heap of food, and gets up, "Time to go through horrible hours of detention." Hermione pats his shoulder, and he stalks off. She looks at me and squeezes mine, "I'll guess we'll see you later, Harry?" and she collects her parchment and quill and walks back to the common room.

I prod the cold fried egg on my plate. And got off of my seat, _'I might as well go through this, besides. I can punch him in the nose if it's all a joke.'_

I snorted, hoping it wasn't a joke and the emotions were real.

"Yeah right..."

The egg goes down my esophagus in the most ghastly way. Am I being fooled? Do I actually think that he _fancies_ me? Of all people, Malfoy _fancies_ me?

But even so, there's no point to sulk and trod around.

I might as well soak in the awkwardness as much as I can whilst I'm at it.

I head out the door and follow the other students to Hogsmeade. But none of them have any idea of what I doing and I don't either.

Did I make a bad decision?

**DRACO**

Almost there to Hogsmeade..

As we walk through the gate, I spot Potter gloomily walking in the tracks of other students. It surprised me when he agreed on a five hour date, but it didn't surprise me if he wasn't happy about it. Waiting until the other students clear out, I casually stroll up to him.

"Hello!" My tone sounding happier than I usually am, shocked me greatly. Potter, startled, walks back two steps. "Er, hi Malfoy." He says with a forced smile. Something unsettling weighs down inside me, as if I totally regretted agreeing to him.

What's the point of doing something when the other one isn't happy?

My lips are pressed white and I force a nod.

We tread through the snow, being the last ones to walk in. There are plenty of people, so it's easier to be camouflaged in. Potter is silent, and that leads me to mixed feelings. We continue to walk for a half a hour more and reach and bench that is apart of the bustling town. Potter takes a seat and I do so also.

Potter blinks and looks at me, he bites his lip and says, "Nice weather we're having right?" It was sort of a useless thing to say, but it uplifted the unease in my heart. I nod, and glance at the falling white petals that were thick clumps of snow falling from the trees.

I blinked; my face on verge of burning from the awkwardness in my position. I adjust the scarf around my neck and murmur, "Do you really think that You-Know-Who's back?"

An expression of brief rage sparks against Potter's face, but it softens. "I do, I was there to see him right?" Potter halts, rubbing his neck.

"He killed Cedric, Malfoy."

I blinked, watching the reddish-yellow sun rise from the trees. I remember the time all of the houses were sitting at the stands. Anticipating the moment when the contestants will come back with the portkey. Instead, we found a bawling Potter and a Diggory who kicked the bucket.

"I believe you, Harry."

The words come up absentmindedly. I've never called Potter by his first name, and it felt slightly comfortable to do so. Warmth probed the insides of my body. I took a quick peek at Potter's face, which was a light red.

"Uhm," he breathes, "let's look around, yeah?"

His fingers find his way to cross into mine. I look at him, surprised. But his lips melt into a smile and he squeezes my hand.

I swear; I will die one happy boy.

We tread across the benches and _Harry_ says nothing. He's merely radiant because of the fact that I believed him. It was, if I can find the right words to this, adorable. Besides, I don't really think the Chosen One would have the will to kill someone, much less a Hufflepuff.

** HERMIONE**

"Ron, what time is it?"

Ron is back from his dragging hours in detention. Crookshanks is curled up his in lap, purring softly. But on the other hand, Ron is practically dead and still droning about his death takes at detention.

As I ask this, Ron slurs, "You wouldn't believe it, Hermione. Flitwick made me polish every single Ravenclaw trophy for wit. And Ravenclaws are talented for their intelligence and whatnot, I just can't believe-"

"Ron, I asked for the time."

"-all this time, I didn't realize that he'll ask so much of me-."

"Ron, I _asked_ for the-"

"I'm definitely not a horrible Charms student, all I did was use the Summoning Charm on Crabbe and make that fat lump fall out of the chair-"

"_Ronald Weasley_! What is-"

"and, _Merlin's pants_, he had 50 trophies from me to polish. And that was only the quarter of the bunch!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY."

Ron blinks, startled, "Yeah?"

I sigh deeply, and say, "What is the time?"

Ron wipes the sweat off of his face, and Crookshanks, provoked, hissed and dropped from his lap and disappeared. Ron pulls his sleeve up, revealing sets of arrows and moons. He blinks, understanding it and says, "Six hours and thirty-eight minutes," as if he was reading my mind, he says, "Harry should be coming along, yeah?"

I blinked looking at the distinct chatter from the rest of the common room. Although, there isn't in chatter at all, just a few gloomy students and detention caught scalawags.

Soon enough Gryffindors pile into the room, happy and cold. As they all take seats around friends or classmates, I realize that Harry wasn't with the group. Blinking, I look around, trying to spot the messy-haired boy with a bolt of lightning on his forehead and circular glasses.

But no one matched up to the required appearance..

I grab Ron's shoulder, who was dozing off again.

"Come on, Ron. Let's find Harry."


	5. hermione's search

**HERMIONE**

"Why don't you try Hagrid's hut? I'll scope around." I say, Ron nods and then pauses. "But with Umbridge around..." I press my lips together, "I have a clean record, why don't you come with me? I have to hand this to Professor Flitwick anyway," I reply pointing at my five paged parchment essay. Ron glances, shocked at the amount of letters. "So what?" I sniffed, "So what if it was three and half more than he asked."

Ron rolls his eyes and shrugs, "Why don't I hand it to him, I'll say you were reading the textbooks and was feeling very snappish." He kids, I know and smile. "Do whatever it takes to find Harry, Ron."

Ron glides off the hallway and proceeds to Professor Flitwick's office. I walk around, opening to catch a glimpse of Harry. A few minutes later, I began to panic. _'What are you talking about? We're talking about the Boy who Lived! The boy who conquered the Dark Lord, three times!'_ I sigh, forcing a laugh and an airy, "Yes, what was I thinking?"

I had my regrets for letting Ron's stroll into Flitwick's office to drop the parchment, honestly, was my common sense weakening during thick hours of work? I passed off the thought and walked around, it was nearing seven.

While walking around the corridors, I passed the Slytherin common room. I've never been in here, and I was positive that no Slytherins entered the Gryffindor common room. I bit my lip, a feeling in my chest that was urging me to go inside. Of course, there was no logic behind this, seeing that Trelawney was an old fraud. But I still had an odd sense that Harry was lurking in the Slytherin common rooms. But, honestly, _why?_

Stepping back, I watched a couple of Slytherins approach the common room door, "Trentwarble." They said silkily. There was a muscular man covered in armor, he wore a helmet with the colors of green and black. "Correctly said," the man said; his voice deep. The portrait flung open to omit them. The two students walked smoothly inside, taking the air with them.

I stood in front of the portrait door and tugged on my tie, which proudly shone with the colors red and yellow. "Uhm!" I said, with an odd high pitched voice. "T-tr-trentwarble?" The man nodded, the gently tinkling of metal soothed me, "Of course m'lady- Wait!" The figure pulled off his helmet, revealing a wild, but handsome mass of black flowing hair. His features harsh and his violent yellow eyes stared harshly at me.

"You aren't from Slytherin." spat the Knight. I gave a meek laugh, and waved my hand around, "O-of course I'm not! I-I-I came to do a project for P-p-professor Snape!" He pursed his lips, still unconvinced. "W-with Pansy Parkinson on the bezoars." I said quickly.

The Knight eyed me suspiciously; he swung open and put his helmet back on. I began to tug my tie even more firmly; I saw the disgusted faces, of the Slytherins. I cleared my throat and treaded around avoiding the cruel glances.

I found myself in a deserted area, deciding that Harry wasn't here, I began to retreat back. And then I heard a trace of a whisper. Usually, I would've continued my way to the opening of the wretched pace, but the whisper's voice sounded very much like someone I really hated.

Hearing Malfoy made me have the more stronger desire to leave, but it was odd hearing Malfoy murmur, "Harry, you're so cute when you moan."

There was a tweak in my brain to run up to the scene, and once again sock Malfoy through his thick, blonde skull, but I managed to keep myself from doing so. Moans erupted from the mere corridor. I had the horrific thought that Harry was the one moaning.

Slowly, I inched against the wall, my heart was throbbing rapidly. Hoping for something that wasn't the worst, hoping they weren't bare and wet. My steps crept closer to the corner, and my whole body was ready to jump and scream.

Malfoy was pinning Harry rather gently against the wall. They were still dressed, thankfully. The idiot was nipping Harry's pale neck. It looked extremely unreal under the dim fire. Harry was slightly writhing in; oh God knows what_, pleasure_. His cheeks were speckled pink as Malfoy ran his neck with this tongue. Harry's fingers were gripping Malfoy's shoulder, as if trying to back away, but had not intention of doing so.

I darted out of the light, my eyes swimming with tears of confusion. A bunch of Slytherins jeered at me, but I paid them no mind. I had no concern of what Harry's sexuality was, and I was certain Ron agreed also.

But why out of all people, why _Draco Malfoy_?

The portrait flung opened and a heard scoffs behind me, that was probably from the knight. I knew for a fact that Harry had enough common sense to not get too intense.

I scampered to my common room and squeaked, "Dunderoot!" The Fat Lady looked at me with concern, "What's wrong dear?" She swung forth and I ignored her comfort. Hurtling into the room, a stopped as I saw a figure of Ron's who was immersed in reading _Quidditch Through the Ages. _"Did you find, Harry?" he said as I sunk into the cozy, squashy chair. I blinked, realizing that Ron had no idea of the things I saw.

And wouldn't Ron be even more upset if he heard about Harry and Malfoy's act? I could already imagine Ron punching Harry to pulp whilst screaming curses at him. A shiver crossed over my mind.

"No!" I said; my voice pitched to sound calm. "H-Harry's off to the bathroom, he got his pajamas when you were looking for him. He feels cold, and there are a lot of people there." I stopped, viewing my words. "Harry also mentioned that you should sleep right now, due to the long wait."

Ron was fingering the edge of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He nodded and said, "I've got my pajamas on," he said, gesturing to his short maroon shirt and pants. "I guess," said Ron, looking at me warily, he must've suspected the slight panic in my voice. "I'll head off to bed."

Ron stalked off and went through the door to the male dormitories and I sunk down deeper into my chair, holding my head.

"What if, this is the end of their friendship?"

**HARRY**

I didn't realize what I've done until after I've done it.

_'We were only kissing, nothing more.'_ I remind myself truthfully. I twisted the knob for the tap water and spooned it into my mouth then spitting it out. I used the back of my palm to wipe my lips, unsatisfied; I rubbed harshly, trying to ebb away each kiss.

"Yeah, that's right. Nothing really." I reminded myself again, grabbed a towel off of the rack and wiping my entire face. I then preceded the same harsh rubbings until my skin felt slightly burned. My hand clamped over my lips, "Nothing harmful," I murmured.

Throwing the towels into the sink, I hastily got out of the bathroom and headed into the dormitories. I threw off my robes, and my arm fished around my bed for pajamas, grabbed them out and pulled them on. Ron stifled a grunt as he turned and Neville stirred.

I plopped myself onto the bed, and pulled the warm covers over me. "I am dreaming of a dream." I tell myself. Seconds later, darkness surrounds and I'm deep in a swirl of sleep.

**RON**

The sun leaks from the curtains and I'm really disturbed.

It's a Sunday, and it's meant for sleeping in, but I couldn't be bothered to sleep if the sun was coming up this early. Pushing the covers off, I see Harry, sprawled against his four poster bed. He looks disgruntled, as if he had problems sleeping. I dished out clothes and pulled off my pajamas, switching clothing. I decide not to wake Harry just yet, for my stomach was screaming in pain.

Heading down to the grand hall, Hermione is crouching behind her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. She must of read it dozens of times, because Hermione was mouthing the words as her eyes sped through a page. I rapped on the table and took a spoonful of fried eggs. Hermione jumped releasing the book and letting clatter at the table.

I frowned, if I felt evil enough, I would laugh, but this was getting a little bit odd. Hermione sheepishly collected the book and murmured a "Good morning, Ron." I nodded, as a reply back. Chomping on the bacon, I said, "What's with you? The bags under your eyes, unable to grip a book… What happened, Hermione?"

She shot me a look, a flaming glare, but it softened, "Ron, I. I have to tell you something." I poured syrup over my stack on pancakes, "Don't worry, breakfast will keep me sane." I joke. Hermione mutters something inaudible; words like _'Not really.'_ are heard.

"Ron, you have to really listen to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, Hermione, before I chew these pancakes tasteless."

"But you really have to think before you do."

"And, ha, what will I do?"

"And I know really hate this person, but it has to deal with someone we're greatly fond of."

"Hate? I don't hate anyone except Malfoy."

"Ron?"

"_Yes _Hermione?"

"I saw Malfoy snog Harry."


	6. seek me

**HARRY**

If you're me and if you were in my family situation, when you felt fingers around your neck, they were probably Uncle Vernon's.

I was still half asleep, thinking that he apparated or went on the Express to come here because Dudley encountered another dementor attack. But Vernon was a muggle, so it was impossible that he apparated his way here, and I've been told by Hermione many times that we couldn't apparate or disapparate at the Hogwarts grounds. He was supposedly choking me out of anger out of the fact that his son had another attack. I just didn't expect to see a flash of red hair and an angry face.

Ron was on my four poster, strangling me. Hermione was there too, she locked her arms around Ron's torso and pulled, "Geroff me!" roared Ron, readying to charge at me again. "Harry, get out!" screamed Hermione. My first instinct was to get my wand, which I grabbed and flung myself out of the bed. I pointed my wand at Ron as he fell out of Hermione's grasp and bolted to my bed. Ron's wand was fitted tightly in his hands, he opened his mouth to scream a spell, but I quickly countered.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ron's wand shot out as a jolt of white light grazed his hand. He was wandless, and that was as good as it was going to get.

"You bloody bastard!" he roared, "I could say the same to you!" I yelled back. Ron slid off the bed, he easily topped by a half of a foot or more, "I swear Harry, I will punch you until you bleed." Ron snarled. Hermione gave a scared squeak an d said, "N-no! Let's not do that! P-p-please, let's r-reason!" Ron ignored her and he raged, "Harry, you swapped spit my mortal enemy!"

I had originally planned to deny anything that Ron said, because he usually did it out of anger or jealousy. This time, though, it was the truth. Pushing aside that, I wondered frantically of how he was able to see Malfoy and I do things that weren't supposed to see. I wished that I had brought the invisibility cloak with me while we were at it. Then I called myself an idiot for that thought. Kissing Malfoy under the cloak was slight kinky and greatly wrong to think about.

It was also a little bit arousing.

I brushed away the thought before the cascade of perverted thoughts became reality. "H-how did you find out?" I looked around frantically, half confused and the other half angered. My eyes searched the room as I caught the look of a guilty Hermione.

"_She_ told me!" yelled Ron, Hermione wiped away tears and shook her head, "I _had to_ Harry! I _had to_!" she sobbed. Ron stared right through me; his ears were the most intense red that I ever saw them. I didn't stare back, instead I shot a look at Hermione who cried, "Ron and I were looking f-for you out of w-w-worry..! I p-passed the Slytherin dungeon rooms, and got the feeling that y-you were in there! So I ch-checked and I s-saw..."

"I know what you saw," I muttered. Hermione, her face full of worry and tears again, flung herself in front of me and scolded at Ron, "I told you, Ron! I told you to listen to me; I know for sure that it wasn't Harry that wanted to kiss Malfoy! I'm sure that Harry was lured in there, or something!"

Ron's anger remained but hit a bump and faltered. He bit his lip, still staring at me with intensity. "Is this true?" he muttered darkly.

I considered lying to them saying that he pulled me in and did as he liked. But this was a notion of covering up my own arse. Surely if I said that, Ron would run straight to the Slytherin dungeon rooms and hunt Malfoy down until he was on his last legs. And now that I was more sympathetic to Malfoy, I didn't want that to happen.

"We were both pulled in there and were dared to kiss for about fifteen galleons," I said, pulling out a lie. It was sort of worded lamely, but the mention of money should get Ron to believe a little bit better, "Galleons?" he said. I nodded. "I wouldn't kiss that idiot now that I realized it." I lie again. Ron slowly backed away, almost convinced. "Where are you going to get the galleons?" he asked, I countered, saying, "They said that they'll give it to me at the end of the year." Ron pressed his lips, "They probably won't, Harry."

"I know," I answered. "I'm stupid."

Ron's anger subsided and Hermione's sobs turned into something of a beam. She ushered out murmuring a happy, "I told you so, Ron!" and I dressed, Ron sat on the edge of his bed and murmured, "Sorry, mate." I brushed the shirt over my head, "Its okay, Ron." I fumbled with my trousers. Ron bites his lips and he rubs the back of his neck as I dress.

"How'd it feel?" he asks.

I don't know what he's talking about, and I look at him with a confused expression. "Y'know, the kiss." Ron murmurs. I feel warmness spread in my cheeks, this was something to consider.

His lips were really soft. And he tasted amazing. His tongue kept on darting into my mouth without any restraint. Every few seconds he would move his lips across mine and continue to kiss me. It felt _so_ warm, and _so_ good. His hands gripped my waist and his palms felt smooth and secure against my thighs. My whole body was trembling, I didn't understand out of want or excitement. Sometimes he would stop and press his lip against my neck, letting the warmth of his tongue channel through my skin.

Cho's kiss was worth nothing compared to the recent one.

"Gross," I replied.

Ron chuckled, and I smiled weakly. There's a pit of guilt in my stomach as we head out of the dormitories and over to the grand hall. The food is still there, thank god, but I'm not hungry due to the fact that I was quite scared if Malfoy was there or not.

I mean, he's not stupid. So he wouldn't do anything, especially in front of Ron or Hermione. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts, A History_ in a happier mood. As Ron and I took our seats, Hermione butters a toast for me and says, "Holidays start in three days, what are your plans?" I blink, the recent events made me forget all about my break. I took the buttered toast and Ron murmured, "Me and Harry could go to the Burrow, you can come along, Hermione." Ron replies, shoveling bacon into his mouth.

Hermione shakes her head, "I'm going to France again with my parents." I shrug. "The Dursleys don't care as long as I don't come back." Ron wipes the grease off of his mouth and Hermione winces, "You can come over. We can practice on you Quidditch skills, the match is coming around after the break is over, yeah?" Ron offers. I consider that.

"I think Harry shouldn't stay," says Hermione. "With _Her_ around," Hermione gestures to the pink toad. She was sitting on the end of the teacher aisle and daintily cooling porridge, an evil woman under a nice act. "it's going to be a lot harder practicing." I smirk, "As if, she hates me even if I am the _Chosen One_, I don't care about being the _'Chosen One'_, I'm just trying to get the truth out. She'll think I'm handing out fliers to believe that Voldemort- _seriously_ Ron? That Voldemort's back. She'll keep me in, nice and safe from spreading 'rumors'."

Ron looks slightly frightened, but it douses off as he shoves half a toast in his mouth. "Well, it can't hurt to try to ask her, the worst thing she could say is 'No.'" Ron says, I rolled my eyes, "That would also be the thing to ruin my entire break." Ron sighs and continues the conversation with a, "I can stay at Hogwarts with you," I shake my head, "It's your decision, you could stay at the Burrow, but I'm ending up here either way."

The large door opens and groups of sleepy Slytherins pile out, I see Ron tense up as his eyes searches the group. But he doesn't seem to notice that Malfoy is within the group, he catches my eye and gives me a grin. But the smile is short lived when Parkinson touches his arm lightly and pulls him over to the table.

I don't like that, _at all_.

Malfoy is forced to look away but there's slight regret in his face as he bites his bottom lip and reluctantly goes to the Slytherin table. I want to give her the most evil of the glares, but a person blocks my way and doesn't bother to move.

"H-hey! Can you move?" I gasp, wanting one more glance at Parkinson, but the figure doesn't budge. I realize I'm looking at the stomach of Cho Chang. I look up and she says, "How rude, Harry! I was just going to say hello!" Her face changes to a pout but breaks out in a smile. "I was wondering," her hand reaches up to twirl her black locks of hair, "if you wanted to hang during the break? I'm staying, since my father and mum have places to go anyway."

Hermione's shoe went into my shin as a _'No!'_ at the same time when Ron's sneaker sunk onto my foot as a painful _'Yes!'_ I however uttered a loud, "Ow!" Cho was staring at me amused, but her expression turned slightly offended. "Excuse me, Harry?"

"N-no, I-!" My true intentions were to kindly tell her 'No thank you,' because I honestly had no interest in dating with Cho Chang. "I-I'm kinda busy in the break. Training for Quidditch, you'd understand right?" Seeing that she was a Seeker herself, she probably had to train also, even if my match came earlier.

Isn't Malfoy a Seeker too?

Cho pursed her lips, I saw her black hair whish back, and she turned to walk to the Ravenclaw table, "We'll see Harry.." Turning back to the table, I received a punch from Ron and an appreciative pat from Hermione. "Can you stop hitting him?" Hermione scolded Ron, "I'm happy for you, Harry. You did the right thing." Ron looked bewildered and a little bit disturbed, "Are you mad, Hermione? Harry should go out with Cho, ever since Cedric died and Harry's encounter with You-Know-Who, it's a load to get off! It's killing two birds with one stone!"

I winced, "But Volde- _really, Ron_? He's not really gone, is he?"

Hermione fiddled with her glass of pumpkin juice and gave me an almost reassuring smile. "That's why DA is for, isn't?"

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron head off to the common room to catch more winks of sleep. This almost odd for Hermione to skive off of studying, but she could cram ten textbooks in thirty minutes, so I shouldn't say anything.

The snow isn't that heavy, and it's not pouring white fluff. I run back to my four poster to put on my Quidditch uniform. I get my Firebolt and head to the arena; I need just one more essential, the Snitch itself. But I can't seem to find Wood anywhere, so I figured I'd spend today on dives and strategies.

The arena is caked with snow, clumps of it falling down due to massive weight. It looks friendly, like a winter wonderland with sugar.

Forget I even said that, what happened to me after that kiss?

I launch myself on top of the Firebolt, and flew around for a warm up. The air is biting cold, but somehow I don't feel the ice cold. My whole body is actually reacting to the heated vibration of the broom. It feels good to let it all out. I amused myself with a dive and striding towards the clouds. In my happiness and joys about being with my best mate, Quidditch, guffaws and jeers bellowed beneath me. I glanced down and saw burly males dressed clad in green and black Quidditch uniforms. I dove down and their calls grew louder.

Malfoy was following them, his face had a blend of regret and sort of sadness. As he looked up, he smiled and then an idiot beater elbowed his arm, whispering something and pointing at me. His smile took a leap back as he forced a smirk and a mean grin.

It was so similar to the ones he gave me before. Perhaps it was all an act? "Hello Potter," snarled Montague. I gave a sarcastic friendly wave. "Hey you dunderheads, are you ready to make fools of yourself?" I said coolly. Montague snarled and hissed, "Watch it, Potter. The field is reserved for Slytherins only." He jabbed my chest, wolfish growls emerged behind him. Malfoy's pale lips pursed and I frowned. "Gryffindor's going to stepping on your faces after this match." The beaters jeered, "As if, Potter!" I strolled away from the field; I was upset by the fact that I didn't get any practice at all.

_'No, calm down. All you have to do at the game is to catch the Snitch before Malfoy does.'_ I reminded myself solely, this was a task I've done before.

But it was totally different feeling now. One part of me urged me to get the Snitch before Malfoy did. The other nestled itself in my feelings and told me to let Slytherin win. If I carried on with my 2nd opinion, Angelica would attempt to throw me off a cliff, or rather, throw herself off the cliff. And the Slytherins would find more of a reason to make fun of us.

I stalked off back into the common room to find Ron in a deep sleep. His snores were loud and long, Hermione wasn't anywhere in the common rooms, she was probably asleep in the female dormitories. I didn't want to wake Ron, he was stressed after the whole fact that Hermione told him about the kiss. I stripped off the uniform, grumpy. I grabbed my clothing, and slid the soft fabrics. I rummaged my group of books finding _Which Broomstick?_ and stowing it under my arm. My wand lay safe in my pocket.

I had a load of homework to do; I wasn't looking forward to it. By telling myself that the Qudditch match will be much harder in the snow, I procrastinated and avoided the homework that I was given. _'You're lying to yourself,' _I can hear Hermione chanting at me.

I went off the library with _Which Broomstick? _and continued my thirtieth time of rereading the book. Of what seemed like an hour, my eyelids were dropping, I was slowly delving into sleep…

A gentle touch brushed against my shoulder, with woke me up. A blurred vision of a blonde figure was focusing and thickening in my sight. "L-Luna?" I murmured, shifting in my chair.

"Who is that, Loony Lovegood?" Malfoy was smiling slightly. He looked a bit elfish. His cheeks were a bright red from the cold air. Some snow made his way on top of his shoulders, and some were clumped again his clothed knees. His blond hair covered of what could be tall, pointy ears. "Don't call her that." I murmured rubbing my face, "What d' you want?" Malfoy shrugged. His gray eyes approached the cozy area of the library. Madam Pince was scowling in her office, and various students were in the further areas of the library.

He pulled out something small and gold out of his pocket, _'A galleon?'_ I thought. But my sight was mistaken, it was the Snitch. I took it from him, examining it. Its wings fluttered happily and there was a pull from the Snitch as if it wanted nothing but freedom. I glanced at Malfoy, he was studying my face with a small smile. I hastily redirected my attention to the Snitch. My cheeks were growing red, _'Just look away Harry, just look away.' _

"How'd you get it?" I turned in my chair; I don't want to meet him in the eye. My emotions were running around, scattered. Should I be genuinely happy that he was conversing with me? Or was my heart set on being angry for his existence.

"I stole it from our set."

"For what reason," I said smugly. "You aren't supposed to steal things."

"I know," said Malfoy, he brushed his hand against his shoulder, and snow toppled out.

"It was a risk I took for a good reason. I stole it because I want you to train me."

The only silence I the room was the brief flipping of pages of people reading or studying. And whispered giggles from second years who were reading a book of vampires.

I was turning the Snitch over and over, "We're on different teams, it couldn't happen." Malfoy ruffled his blonde bangs and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not as good as a Seeker as you are," he admits shamelessly. "I just want to be better. You'll probably beat my team with one hand tied behind your back."

I blinked, "I did that before, in my second year. It's just that Lockhart decided to remove my bones afterwards." He chuckles, I bit my lip and pull the left wing of the Snitch gently, and it squirms in pain. "You seem to know much more about Quiddtich than my whole team put together." Malfoy says again.

He's piling up the compliments, flattering me to my knees. Hermione and Ron did the same awhile back with the idea of DA. Sooner or later, I will be forced to say yes. "Besides, you're the youngest person to be omitted into the team in the century in your first-"

"Alright, I get it!" I yelp, "I'll train you, just for today, not for tomorrow, or the day after." Malfoy's lips tilted into a grin; there was a lurch in my stomach, my heart progressing to beat faster.

'_Stop smiling, stop being so stupid!' _

**DRACO**

It's cold, but it's worth it.

Harry has his Firebolt tucked between his fingers; he's walking faster than I am. It doesn't seem like he'd like to walk in the same speed, or skip around jovially. As we reach the cold outsides, he stops in his tracks, "I forgot to get my winter coat." It's freezing, but I'm a bit warm to the load of fleece that I put on. Harry has a casual sweater, a pair of jeans, trainers and a light Gryffindor scarf. "Should we run back, or..?" I murmur, the cold was nipping Harry's skin, and biting his whole face. "No, it's alright," he answers heroically.

I snort, the rudeness of my personality edging its way it, "Whatever." I pushed my coat off and draped it around Harry's shoulders. He blinked, staring at me, "Wear it, isn't that what coats are for?" I smirked. Harry wrinkled his nose, "Is this your attempt to give a act of kindness, while being an arse?" I shrugged, "It could be."

He slips on the coat, and zips it on, "It smells like you," says Harry casually, "No it doesn't, it smells like Hippogriff dung." I say sarcastically, but a smile finds its way to my face. Harry rolls his eyes, "Get on your broom, and follow me."

He launches off, and I follow.

Our session was studying the dives and speeds for the first half hour. ("You need to know how quick you need to be," Harry says. "It depends on your opponent; he or she may be faster and slower than you are. A quick analysis in the first five minutes of the game should give you enough time to interpret that.) Then for forty-five minutes, determination and concentration took post. ("Slacking off? Not in my parchment, slacking off could bring your concentration down, therefore lowering your chances of catching the Snitch.) For one whole hour, both of us raced each other to who could catch the Snitch first, then for forty minutes, both of us attempted the _Wronski Feint_. ("I think when you're doing the _Wronski's Feint_, act a little. Widen your eyes as if you saw the Snitch, and dive down. Don't be an idiot and do it when the other Seeker isn't looking, if you do, honestly, there was a point wasted.")

It was so fun, extremely carefree. The way Harry's hair rippled in the air and the look of concentration as he dove down to catch the Snitch. It was all very attractive.

Both of us landed with hearts full of laughter. It died down as we headed out of the fields, Harry murmured cautiously, "Think anyone saw us?" I shrugged, pulling snow out of his hair, "Not if you count the snow." I joke. Chuckles were produced. I bent down to dodge the trees, Harry, in front of me, gradually stopped walking.

"What is it?" I whispered, Harry shook his head, he was a bright pink. "Nothing harmful," he uttered. Harry held up his hand over our heads, he pointed to a small red beady fruit, with locks of green leaves growing from the sides. I swallowed air, recognizing it.

_Mistletoe._

We stopped walking completely, eyeing the plant growing from the trees. My brain wasn't working, the last kiss we had was last night. And I put too much intensity into it. Touching his thighs on the first kiss was probably the biggest no-no I could've done.

Harry glanced at me, and his face was unreadable. He leaned his face in a little but pulled it back, as if hesitating the fact that he wanted to kiss or not. I bit my lip and my hand gently traced the outline of pink on his cheeks. Me being taller than him, I leaned down and pressed my lips against him.

I suddenly didn't remember it being cold. Traces of freezing air let go, and was replaced with warmth. I certainly don't remember holding hands either. It was two minutes after when I pulled away.

Harry blinked, his fingers found his lips. Harry looked down and mumbled something, he quickly turned as I replied with a faint, "What?"

"H..Hermione saw us." Harry mumbled distantly, rubbing his neck. I was looking around our surroundings, my brain wasn't functionally correctly. But these words struck me immediately, "Granger saw what?" Harry pursed his lips, his hands rubbing his face in hope that the red would brush off. "Last night, we were kissing." Harry muttered hastily.

"Wh-wh-what?" I took a step back, shocked. "Granger saw us?" Harry waved his hand distantly. "It's alright, it's alright. I made a lie. Their not fully convinced but..." He treaded further ahead, I followed. "How did she-" I gasped, but Harry looked back with a furiously upset face. "She got the damn password to the Slytherin dungeons, and then- and then- I guess she saw us! Snogging and swapping spit!" Harry seethed. Angry tears streamed. He looked tortured, confused.

"How'd d'you think I'm supposed to feel? I _am_ kissing, my best friend's mortal enemy. If he finds out why, he's going to kill me!" roared Harry.

A bubble of angry seemed to swarming viciously in my heart, "What's the point of waiting then? Confess to them!" Harry's hand flew up and gripped to a fist. He swung it to my stomach and I was surprised at the immense pain that was omitted.

I spat out spit and coughed. My right hand smoothed over my stomach, and my left grabbed a tree branch for support. "Dare to hit me, don't you?" I snarled. Forgetting the pain in my stomach, I was readying myself to slap him straight across the face. My hand flattened and I stood up, towering Harry.

His ravenous face had softened into fear, _'It doesn't matter,'_ growled the voice behind my head. _'Hit the bastard, show him how you feel!'_ My hand was drawing nearer to his face, Harry's fear had extinguished and he bit his lip, wincing. He was accepting the fact that he was going to be hit.

It's not like he hasn't been hit before.

_'W-what?'_ I thought rapidly. Wait, why should I hit Harry? He's been through the clutches of the reanimation of the Dark Lord. Then he was facing a memory. In the next year, he fought the savage, Sirius Black. The year before this one, he battled several things, including the final reformation of You-Know-Who in the graveyard…

My hand faltered and fell to my side. I was suddenly staring at Harry was great sincerity. "H-Harry, I…"

"You what? Want to hit me, I suppose!" shouted Harry.

"N-no, tt's just that, I can't really tell Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle either. So, I'm in a tight spot too. Sorry for judging." I murmured. Harry blinked, his expression faltering.

"I suppose your parents too, right?"

"Yeah, they'll get their trainers in a knot. But," I glanced towards the teetering sunset.

"I think they'll understand someday."

I glanced back at Harry, who was staring at me with widened eyes. I blinked, waving my hand in front of his face, "Hey." I chortle. Harry's face returned to the pretty pink as it was before. "Don't 'hey' me," He fussed.

I smiled, "Is someone angry?" Harry shot me a look of flaring anger.

Shrugging, I tipped his chin up, and kissed him again. He shuddered, my arms wrapping around his waist, easing the tension. Harry's fingers touched the back of my neck. His mouth opened and he moaned; my tongue brushed in, coaxing him.

One part of me wondered vaguely of how long this was going to last.

_Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. XD Slyther In is sort of a fanfic that I look forward to writing when a looong day is over. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took me loads of write. _

_Harry's being tsundere, and Draco's wondering if he should take it to the next level. I think we should add Draco's mum and dad, yeah? :) and those of you who was waiting for the kuro fanfic, I thank thee for your elongated wait! XD it will come out hopefully in Tuesday, next week. Another chapter of Slyther In will be published probably at the Saturday, September seventeenth._

_I don't know if you guys heard of the ship Gumball/Marshall Lee, but I plan to write that hopefully in the future. I also have some ideas of Albus/Scorpius oneshot. If you want to see this fanfics happen, happily write a review for this chapter! Thanks! C: _

_I hope you guys boarded the Hogwarts express safely! The wifi's great in the Gryfindor common room, and the sorting was wonderful as usual~_

_ALSO : I'm sorry to say that, I forgot Wood had already graduated in Harry's fifth year. The actual Quidditch Captian is Angelina for Harry's fifth year. Sorry for this confusion ;A; _


End file.
